No Where to Run
by Sorceress V
Summary: Vaati, our precious Wind Mage finds Princess Zelda and his former master planning something, thinking it's probably just another plan to get rid of him, he kidnaps them only to find out that they were planning to get rid of a newcomer Vati. Angry that he is no longer the strongest threat, Vaati tries to figure out just who Vati is. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**

**Hello there, SorceressV here! I know that I have other projects going and I need to update a certain story, but right now I will be updating this along with two of my other stories. I will try and update as soon as I can, but be patient. With this story I present No Where to Run. I hope you like this story and will hopefully leave a review. I have the next chapter up in my DevArt. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**P. S any questions you have, I will be delighted to answer with the best answer I can give. Be easy on critisim as well.**

* * *

No where to run

Prologue~ Plans for the near future

It was a crystal clear night, not one sound was made through the empty allies of Castle town. Mothers and fathers ushered their children into their houses as the sun bids its farewell.

Through the silence, nocturnal animals roamed around in search of food, though there wasone person that remained up and about. With deep red crimson eyes he closed them and let the wind wrap around him. Sighing with boredom, he opened his eyes and turned to the huge castle that enshrouded the little town in shadows. There standing at the balcony was the princess. Her Strawberry blondhair was blowing in the wind.

"As beautiful as ever." The man softly whispered to the wind. "But no matter what, it seems I can't have your beauty. "Ah well. I will have you soon enough, Princess Zelda."

The man smirked when Zelda looked his way, the look of fatigue crossed her face as shelooked on at the small town that surrounded her. Zelda vanished behind the mahogany doors to go to bed.

The man looked longingly atthe space where Zelda once stood, his ruby red eyes wandered elsewhere. "Yes, If I would have been more watchful of that brat, then you would be mine. That boy makes my blood boil with jealous rage just looking at him. Bloody fool." The figure trembled as he let out a evil laugh. As soon as the laughter died down the man, Vaati, looked up towards where his home was,bthe Palace of Winds.

The Palace of Winds was a vast castle that soared above the land. It was a suiting place for Vaati as he was a Wind Mage. Vaati's magic was far too powerful to be considered amateur. Vaati could summon a horrific storm that could cover the entire country in a shroud of darkness. He could even burn down huge towns if he so wished. It only took one nonchalant flick of his wrist to send thousands to their doom.

Vaati was known as a villain throughout the course of Hylian history; he lived on never aging through the years. His appearance was that of merely a pale youth, but his powers far exceeded his looks.

Vaati sneered at the fact that he himself had been good, but that was in the past. "These memories just won't go away." Vaati looked downwards to see a cloaked figure run swiftly through the empty alleyways.

"There's something about that girl that looks quite familiar. Ah well I'm not doing anything special right now." Vaati jumped down from his perch on a a roof and landed with a soft thudon the wet cobble stone roads. He swiftly walked, using the shadows to hide his long ears perked up as the clock tower bells signaled another hour has gone.

The cold, nightly breeze did nothing to make Vaati uncomfortable. His stern expression hardened as heneared his target. He caught the sweet scent of strawberries. His eyes widened at the unexpectedness as the figure lifted the hood that concealed their face.

The figure's face was that of a woman's. Her strawberry blond hair was neatly tied back in an elegant braid. Her bright blue eyes shined with the help of the moon's light.

It was Princess Zelda.

Vaati stopped, he was suddenly interested in why the princess was out not in her bed sleeping. Vaati couldn't mistake himself, he swore he saw Zelda go into her room. Unless she had important matters to attend without anyone knowing, not even her trusted guard Impa.

"What business does Princess Zelda have…" Vaati kept up with her, not wanting to lose her through the empty alleys. It would be more difficult to spot her through crowds, though, so he couldn't really complain.

The princess stopped momentarily to look around. Once she was assured that no one was following her, she walked a few more meters and stopped again.

Vaati stood a good few feet away. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the princess. His ears perked again as he heard her chant a spell under her breath. It sounded like the Minish language that he himself was very familiar with. It was a spell he knew so well- he had been taught it during his childhood.

Zelda shrank and Vaati strained his eyes to see where the princess was. He could make out a few brightly colored dots. Vaati once again widened his eyes.

"Ezlo… What in Din's name are you doing still alive? You have to be at least eight thousand years old by now." Vaati grabbed the nearest jar he could find and emptied the contents.

With a quick motion, he scooped the group into the small bottle. He brought it up to his face to see the surprised petrified faces of his captives.

"Master Ezlo, so nice to see you again after all these years. Funny, you should be dead by now." Vaati tutted on. "Don't we Minish live for two-hundred years?"

The Minish in green, Ezlo, stared up at Vaati in horror as Vaati gave a twisted, malicious smile. Vaati laughed at the squeaks of fear as the duo realized who it was that had captured them. With a flick of his wrist, they vanished.

'That wasn't too hard to capture Zelda without that brat knowing.'

* * *

**A.n**

**Well, did you like It? If so please review or don't. So basically Zelda was up to something with the Minish. Why is Ezlo still living? What does Vaati intend to do with the captured princess and others? Wait and see! **


	2. Who was that guy?

**A.N **

**Hey guys, had this chapter typed up already a while back and refused to update this story. The next update, don't expect so soon. Okay anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Who was that guy?

Vaati sat boredly in his throne as he looked out at the clouds through the windows of

his glorious palace. His dark purple hat fell crookedly over his eyes and he gave a huff. Now

that he had what he wanted, he started to think that it was boring without that green pest,

Link poking his head into his business. Vaati took his hat off and ran his hand through his

hair.

Vaati needed to know how the heck that old geezer lived all those many years. It

wasn't possible for him, of all people survived that long. Ezlo didn't look any older, no he

looked just exactly as he did from when he left him all those many years ago. How was it

possible? "Oh how can i be so stupid? He used a spell that allows him to live forever." Vaati

face palmed and got up when Princess Zelda wandered in.

Her smooth skin glowed as the morning sun hit her face. She wore her trademark pink

dress that adorned the symbol of royalty. "Vaati do you realize what you have done? Yet you

took me anyway." Zelda's bold statement earned a chuckle from Vaati as he sat back down

on his throne, his expression relaxed into a childish expression as he looked at Zelda.

"Whatever do you mean? I only realized my only moment to kidnap you without that pest

of a hero knowing." Vaati rested his head on his hand as the princess's face grew red. Vaati

figured that she was angry with him. 'How exciting…' Vaati thought to himself.

"Hyrule is now in danger because of you! I was on a mission to assist the Minish with

their problem, they contacted me when a young boy turned evil." Zelda's voice shut off in his

head as what she was saying struck a core. "A Minish boy? Could you by chance show me

what this boy looks like?" Vaati's voice took on a more serious tone and his expression

hardened into that of interest. Zelda wondered what was going through the sorcerer's head,

but she denied his request. "It doesn't matter now, you'd be seeing him all the time."

Zelda collapsed to the floor as the overwhelming worry overcame her as the thought

of Hyrule becoming full of monsters crossed her mind. She didn't cry, at least Vaati was sure

that she wasn't. The thoughts of there being someone else other than him terrorizing Hyrule

was just something Vaati never heard of.

Vaati tapped his finger on the armrests of his throne. Becoming irritated that Zelda

won't tell him, he decided that he should go out to investigate himself. "Mm, maybe I should

see what Ezlo has to say about this. I'm quite interested to know how he survived all these

years." Vaati turned his crimson gaze back at the princess, as she stared up at him in

question.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda was confused with how he had said 'how did he

survive for so long.'

"It's none of your business princess, now if you'll excuse me," Vaati gave a

half-hearted bow. "I must attend to some businesses." Vaati vanished, leaving Zelda alone to

occupy the empty space where the sorcerer stood.

Vaati reappeared somewhere else in the palace. The bottle that he had the night

before was hanging above an empty pot. The few that were in the pot looked uneasily down

at the ground as they were too high up. The Minish Ezlo, stood completely calm, pretending

as though he didn't know that death was within reach. Ezlo didn't seem like he would say

anything to Vaati as he stood not moving an inch. Vaati knew that as a universal way that he

isn't going to say anything that he wanted to hear.

Vaati uncorked the bottle only to have one of the hysteric Minish run in circles. It

spoke in a different language , a language that Vaati didn't think he would ever hear again. "Oh stop your screaming and running." Vaati put a hand over the top and shook the bottle. The screaming Minish quieted down and fainted.

Ezlo grudgingly looked up at the shaker with obvious annoyance. Vaati got seated at a table, he pushed books and viles out his way. The stern look gradually hardened as he studied Ezlo and the others. His main objective was to find out just what Zelda meant by there being another strong force.

He remained silent for a good few minutes as he collected his thoughts. "Ezlo." Vaati silently whispered, loud enough for the small Minish to hear. Vaati was well aware of how loud voices could be when small.

The green clothed Minish looked on out the window, seeming as though he hadn't heard him. Vaati knew exactly why Ezlo was acting like this, he was still upset about the shortcut thing that Vaati did to attain his magic. Vaati sneered when he didn't get a reply. He shifted his gaze to the passed out Minish, becoming irritated at his former master.

"If you wouldn't have cheated this would not happen." Vaati perked up as the words suddenly hit him. His expression changing into that of a childish one.

"Cut the 'you shouldn't have cheated' thing, I didn't want to talk about that." Vaati leaned back, his stern expression returning.

Ezlo knew that his question would be something about why he was with the princess. Still acting calm, Ezlo fearlessly looked up at Vaati. "Let me guess, you want to know about last night."

"Indeed, I suppose it was rather obvious. Why else would I be here now." Vaati raised his voice slightly seeing as Ezlo flinched, Vaati chuckled as his former master covered his ears.

"You can forget it Vaati. Why would I bother telling you when I know you're evil? You'd only make everything much worse with your thick headedness." Ezlo bluntly stated. Vaati snatched Ezlo into his hand, tightening his grip on the small creature.

"True, true... you'll tell me, if you don't then I will squeeze the life out of you. I suggest you tell me." Vaati gave a warning squeeze as he smiled maliciously. The uncomfortable expression on Ezlo's face worsened into one of pain. Ezlo struggled slightly in Vaati's iron grip.

"Vaati you would kill me after all I done for you? This is what i get for giving you a home and making sure you had everything? This is my thanks for raising you?" Ezlo pulled together an emotionally pained expression. Vaati rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Oh yes I should really thank you for how powerful I am right now. My apologies." Vaati bowed his head sarcastically.

"You were always ungrateful, and impatient. You never wanted to take time and learn." Ezlo changed the topic as he knew that Vaati was easily distracted. "You think I'm like that still? Tell me what Zelda meant by another strong force." Vaati was aware of what Ezlo was trying to do. "Your mom knew that you could do better, but you decide to cheat." Ezlo knew that would get Vaati.

Starting to get angry, Vaati slammed Ezlo onto the table with too much force than necessary. "Shut up!" Vaati swept away everything on the table out of anger at how Ezlo wasn't telling him anything.

"Hey Master Ezlo, Sorcerer Vaati, awe, is Vaati getting upset that he can't learn about me? ehahah!" A voice rang out from behind Vaati. Vaati turned to see a familiar picture, instead of looking at a different face, he saw himself. "Ezlo what the frick did you do? Why does this person look like me?" Vaati questioningly looked over at the barely conscious Ezlo.

The person that stood before them had purple that washed over the right side of his face much like Vaati's hair. His red eyes were a darker shade than vaati's bright red eyes, under the left was T shaped mark that no one could ever miss. The person looked exactly like Vaati, though a little darker in color.

"I thought that I would stop by to see what my clone looked like and well you look too bright. Sickening really, This is what you actually look like. In truth, when i first saw myself, I thought that you, the one that i am based off of looked rather drab, but eh, it has to do for now." The Vaati look-a-like chuckled darkly as Vaati came at him with no mind whatsoever.

"Ha, don't you realize that i am you? It's a no wonder Ganon thought lowly of you back in the glory days. I mean look at you, an insane fool that can't realize that all of his plans are failures."

"You shut up! No one is stronger than I. Besides Ganon is not in this story, it's all me!" Vaati carefully watched the other Vaati. Ezlo backed away slowly, hoping to not be included in the exchange.

"We'll see about that, I must be going now. Just thought I'd stop by to claim your palace. I do believe that you will notice a change in some parts. Before I leave though," the Vaati look-a-like stepped towards Vaati, Vaati threw a punch, confident that it would connect with his clone's face.

The smirking clone swiftly dodged it and grabbed Vaati's face. "Though the way you look is rather pitiful, I can't help but like you. Hahaha, I will be back!" The Vaati clone vanished before Vaati could have a moment to throw a mini cyclone in his way.

"No! He got away!" Vaati madly watched as many books fell to the ground in a messy manner as soon as the cyclone smashed into a bookcase.

Vaati turned to find that he was all alone, Ezlo was gone, but the Minish that were passed out were still present on the table. One was already awake and the other didn't seem to be alive.

If Vaati wasn't so angry he would have laughed from the way those Minish reacted. Putting on a blank calm face, he made his way to the table and seated himself on the wooden stool that he sat on before.

The wary Minish watched him cautiously. Vaati took a moment to calm himself down enough so he could speak. "Do you by chance know where Ezlo went?" Vaati made a false smile and slammed his hand on the table.

"Where is he!" Vaati snarled. He needed to know just who he was up against. There was no way he was going to allow a person that just popped up ruin his plans, even masquerading as him he wasn't just about to let that happen.

"A change in my palace? What in Din's name does he mean by that?" Vaati asked himself. He planned for a quiet restful day but he knew something seemed off when he snatched Zelda, he just needs to know whatever it was that was happening.

* * *

**A.N**

**Did you all like it? Well not much for me to say, except this other Vaati is my interpretation of Shadow Vaati. **

**Legendoffun- Many things my faithful reader many things are happening. Thank you!**

**Melkorsonlylieutant- Ezlo is just magic okay? XD Or maybe he found some way of living i dunnno.. XD Thank you! **


End file.
